Une Conclusion Inattendue
by Leelou67
Summary: Conclusion à quoi? A vous de lire pour le découvrir. OS. 1000 mots (hormis les skips). COMPLET. Merci beaucoup de votre visite ;-)


**(petite remarque pour vous rappeler que je n'ai que 13 ans et débute dans le monde de la fic. Merci de votre compréhension. Vos commentaires sont les bienvenus pour que je m'améliore au fur et à mesure).**

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

Le prêtre allait prononcer la phrase rituelle, tandis que Kate ne put retenir une larme.

*/*/*

Quelques semaines plus tôt...

Le repas avec Martha et Jim avait été désastreux : Jim pensait que Martha était un peu folle et que le théâtre était vraiment dépassé. Martha, elle, disait que le base-ball était quelque chose d'inintéressant. Bref, ils n'étaient pas faits pour s'entendre, encore moins que leurs enfants. Mais au bout de quelques temps, la situation commença à changer.

Un soir…

-Tiens, tu sors, grand-mère ?

-Oui, le père de Beckett aimerait me voir.

-Où ça ?

-Tu es bien curieuse, toi ! On va juste dîner au restaurant.

-Alors amuse-toi bien.

Castle arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

-Mère, tu es bien élégante, ce soir, tu vas quelque part ?

-Tu es comme ta fille, incroyablement curieux. Je vais dîner avec Jim.

-Jim… Le père de Kate ?

Mais elle changea rapidement de sujet :

-Oulala ! Il est vraiment tard, il faut que j'y aille !

Elle sortit en hâte, pour ne plus devoir répondre aux questions de sa famille.

*/*/*

Partie assez tôt, Martha arriva avec une demi-heure d'avance. Jim, en parfait gentleman, était déjà sur place, à attendre Martha, la mère de son futur gendre.

-Martha, vous êtes vraiment ravissante !

-Jim, vous en faites trop !

Le repas se déroula bien mieux que celui de leur première rencontre. Martha rentra quelques heures plus tard. Richard et Alexis s'étaient endormis sur le canapé. Malgré ses efforts pour ne pas les réveiller, Alexis ouvrit un œil.

-Salut, grand-mère, dit celle-ci en baillant, tu t'es bien amusée au restaurant avec Jim ?

-Oui, ça a été… Je suis fatiguée, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit !

*/*/*

Le lendemain matin, Castle descendit et n'aperçut que sa fille dans la cuisine.

-Tiens, bonjour, Alexis. Où est…

-Grand-mère ? Elle est partie très tôt ce matin.

-Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais elle est absente de plus en plus souvent.

-Oh, tu sais, ce ne sont pas mes affaires.

*/*/*

-Toi aussi ?

-Oui, Kate, c'est comme je te le dis !

-Nos parents s'absentent beaucoup plus souvent pour se retrouver.

*/*/*

-Où va-t-on, Jim ?

-C'est une surprise, Martha. Un peu de patience…

Au bout d'une petite heure de route, Jim s'arrêta et fit descendre Martha.

-Nous sommes arrivés…

-Oh, Jim, quelle touchante attention !

-Ce n'est rien, répondit-il gêné, je sais que vous faites du théâtre, alors…

-Mais… je croyais que vous détestiez le théâtre…

-Oui, mais vous, vous l'adorez…

*/*/*

-Bonjour, papa, qu'il y a-t-il ?

-C'est juste que ta grand-mère est partie depuis hier matin et qu'elle n'est pas rentrée.

A peine avait-il terminé sa phrase que Martha apparut enfin.

-Mère, ta soirée s'est bien passée ?

-Oh, tu ne peux pas savoir ! On a dansé toute la nuit, c'était… magnifique ! Et ensuite, on s'est...

-Non ! C'est vrai ?

-Bon, à mon tour de lui offrir quelque chose.

-Pour ça, grand-mère, j'ai ce qu'il te faut, fit alors Alexis, qui s'était approchée d'eux. Elle sortit de la poche de sa veste deux bouts de papiers avec quelques inscriptions.

Martha les observa attentivement avant de dire, d'une voix émue :

-Mais… Ce sont des places pour un match de base-ball… Comment les-as-tu obtenues ?

-J'ai participé à un petit concours de gymnastique et j'ai gagné le second prix. Et comme je n'ai pas le temps d'y aller…

-Et moi, fit remarquer Castle, je me suis débrouillé pour que vous soyez aux premières loges.

-Mes chéris, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans vous ?

*/*/*

-Martha, ce match était vraiment une magnifique idée !

-Où va-t-on, à présent ?

-Je vous invite au restaurant.

Cette soirée aux chandelles se déroula merveilleusement bien. Pourtant, Jim commençait à être nerveux.

-Tout va bien, Jim ? Vous paraissez soucieux.

-Et bien… je sais que cela ne fait que quelques mois que nous nous connaissons, que c'est un peu précipité, mais, … Martha, je vous aime. Je vous aime et… Martha Rogers, voulez-vous devenir ma femme ?

*/*/*

Le prêtre allait prononcer la phrase rituelle tandis que Kate ne put retenir une larme.

-Qu'il y a-t-il, Kate ?

-Non, rien, c'est juste que je n'aurais jamais cru que mon père se remarierait un jour… Surtout avec la mère de mon futur époux !

-Jim Beckett, dit le prêtre, voulez-vous prendre Martha Rogers pour légitime épouse ?

-Oui, je le veux.

-Martha Rogers, voulez-vous prendre Jim Beckett pour légitime époux ?

-Oui.

-Je vous déclare à présent mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Mais avant qu'il ne se passe quoi que ce soit, Castle se leva, regarda l'assemblée, et posa ses yeux sur Kate :

-Et nous, Kate ? Pourquoi ne pas nous marier maintenant ?

-Je… Maintenant ?

-Oui, cela fit presque dix mois que j'ai fait ma demande alors que l'occasion se présente, pourquoi ne pas le faire maintenant ?

-Je… C'est le mariage de nos parents, fit Kate, gênée. Je ne sais pas, on ne va pas leur « voler » leur gloire…

-Kate, dit alors Jim, pourquoi cela nous gênerait-il ?

-Oui, ajouta Martha. Et Richard a tout à fait raison !

-Alors, c'est oui ?

-… Oui !

-Bon, dit le prêtre, Richard Castle, voulez-vous prendre Kate Beckett pour légitime épouse?

-Oui.

-Kate Beckett, voulez-vous prendre Richard Castle pour légitime époux?

-Oui.

-Je vous déclare donc à présent mari et femme.

Kate et Castle se regardèrent longuement, avant que le prêtre ne poursuive :

-Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Quelques jours plus tard, ils lurent toutes les lettres qu'ils avaient reçues après les festivités. Mais l'une d'elle était plus particulière que les autres :

_Chère Martha,_

_Cette fête était somptueuse, tout comme toi. Je suis vraiment heureux pour toi et Jim._

_Tu trouveras mon cadeau de mariage avec cette lettre. J'espère qu'il te plaira…_

_Embrasse bien la famille agrandie pour moi, s'il te plaît._

_Bien à toi._

Le cadeau qui accompagnait la lettre était un livre intitulé :

_Casino Royal_


End file.
